Tree/Main article
}} |affie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |thesisters=Earth |loner=Tree |mca= Tree |mediator=Tree |mother=Moonlight |sister=Sunrise |mate=Violetshine |daughter=Needlepaw |son=Rootpaw |temporary mentor=Frecklewish |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Thunder and Shadow, ''Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Lost Stars |deadbooks=Unknown }} Tree is a yellow tom with amber eyes, and six toes on one of his hind paws. Tree is the current mediator and resides in SkyClan. He was born in The Sisters to Moonlight with his sister Sunrise, but abandoned by his mother when he was old enough to hunt. Moonlight names him Earth, but he decides to rename himself Tree when he is older because he likes trees. After learning of a six-toed cat who will help the Clans, SkyClan discovers Tree and his power to speak with ghost cats who have not crossed into StarClan yet. He struggles to conform to a set role in Clan life, and Leafstar decides to grant him the title of mediator to settle disputes between the Clans. Tree becomes mates with the SkyClan warrior Violetshine, and they have two kits, Rootpaw and Needlepaw. History ''A Vision of Shadows :Tree is nomadic loner and wanders wherever he pleases, as long as the hunting is good. His befriends the ShadowClan apprentice, Needlepaw when he encounters her alone in the forest, and eventually accompanies her back to the ShadowClan border. :After the Clan medicine cats have a vision about a six-toed cat coming to save them, they begin actively searching. Eventually Tree is found by SkyClan, and it is noted that he has six toes on one foot and a unique ability to speak to cats who are stuck between life and death as ghosts. The leaders and medicine cats gather together to see Tree's ability, and they are shocked when their lost loved ones appear. The ghosts are able to explain what happened to them at the paws of Darktail and make peace with their loved ones, and eventually transcend to StarClan. :Due to Tree's incredible abilities, he is accepted into SkyClan by Leafstar. However, he is shown to be lazy and unskilled, and he finds that the warrior life is not suitable for him. Tree is then encouraged to be a medicine cat apprentice under Frecklewish, but it is obvious that he is not cut out to be a medicine cat either. Due to the fact that he is good at solving problems within the Clan, Leafstar names Tree as the first Clan mediator. :At his attempts to resolve the ShadowClan-SkyClan conflict are fruitless, Tree grows frustrated by the leaders refusing to listen to his advice. When Leafstar decides to lead her Clan back to the gorge, Tree tries to dissuade her by revealing Echosong was present. When SkyClan leaves, Tree decides to remain behind. Urged by Twigbranch, Tree sets out to bring Violetshine and SkyClan back to the lake. He shows Hawkwing, Twigbranch, and Violetshine Pebbleshine, who reveals Violetshine is expecting his kits. The Broken Code :He and Violetshine now have two kits, Rootpaw and Needlepaw. His son is constantly frustrated by his father's lack of attempts to conform to Clan life, and constantly embarrasses him by being able to speak to ghosts. When Bramblestar mentions the idea of punishing codebreakers after his surprising revival, Tree grows concerned by his harsh words and suggests to his family they should leave, but they disagree. Detailed description :'Tree''' is a muscular, yellow tom with a thick pelt, amber eyes, and six toes on one of his hind paws. Trivia Interesting facts *Tree has the power to bring dead cats from the darkness so the living cats can see them. *Tree is a polydactyl cat, meaning he has a sixth toe. *He has an upcoming novella that will delve into his past. *He is the first ever cat to be a Mediator. Mistakes *He was mistakenly called a rogue. Character pixels Official art Quotes |''See more}} External links * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages